criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Drew Jacobs
Heather Jacobs |job=IT expert |path=Serial Killer |signature=Killing victims in close proximity to their relatives |mo=Garroting |victims=4 killed 1 hostage 1 attempted |status=Deceased |actor=Kenneth Mitchell |appearance="What Happens at Home" }} Andrew "Drew" Jacobs was a serial killer who appeared in the Season Six episode "What Happens at Home". Background Many specific details about Jacobs' life prior are not revealed, but his records say that he was born in Albuquerque, New Mexico on October 28, 1975, and has a criminal record in the form of a few assault charges when he was younger. As an adult, he became an IT expert and worked internationally. At some point, he married a woman named Aubrey and had a daughter, Heather, with her. The family lived together in Oak Tree Hills, a gated community in Las Cruces, New Mexico. Though the marriage was functioning, she was unhappy with him being so distant. In 2010, he began killing women, eventually claiming the lives of two. As a detective living in the community investigated the murders together with the security staff, Jacobs became the prime suspect due to his habit of wandering the streets of the community alone at night while he was scouting for victims. In response, he killed Aubrey in order to throw suspicion off of himself. The ruse worked, leading to the investigators requesting the BAU's help. Because the demographics and socioeconomic status of the residents was essentially the same, they brought along cadet Ashley Seaver, who is the daughter of a serial killer, to consult them about how psychopaths function in their family life. What Happens at Home While the BAU question suspects, they talk to Jacobs, who successfully feigns grief and is able to hide who he is. When the BAU arrange for a meeting at the community church to observe the children of the families and the body language of the attendants, Jacobs uses that window of opportunity to strike again, killing a woman who fails to find out that there is a meeting taking place. After he gets back home, Seaver arrives to return his wife's laptop. Unaware that he is the killer, she tells him about how the killer's family will react to his arrest. He asks that she come inside to comfort his daughter as a ruse to learn more. Inside, he becomes increasingly pushy and inquisitive about how she knows so much about a serial killer's family life. Realizing that he is the unsub, she answers a call from Hotch, confirming her suspicions to him. She sub-textually tells him where she is, revealing that she knows who Jacobs is to him. Drew then holds her at knifepoint against a wall in front of Heather and asks her to leave. Alone with Seaver, he continues questioning her. She reveals her background to him and tries to talk him down by sharing how much her father struggled to be different and how he said the best day of his life was when he was caught by the BAU. When he asks her whether she hates her father, Rossi arrives and brings Heather out while Hotch holds him at gunpoint. Despite her going out of earshot, Jacobs quietly apologizes to his daughter and charges at Hotch with the knife, and is shot and killed. Seavers is later reprimanded by Hotch for going out alone. Modus Operandi Jacobs targeted married Caucasian women (most of whom were blondes) who lived in the same gated community as him. He would dress up completely in black (to avoid easily being seen), strike during the night hours and sneak into their homes. He used his technical skills to modify his garage opener to open the victims' garage doors and would use a switchblade to pick open door locks. He would kill his victims by ambushing them from behind and garroting them with a wire. The more he killed, the bolder he became and the closer his victims were in proximity to other people. The first victim, for example, was killed while her family was out of town, while the second was killed while her husband and sons were camping outside in the backyard. Profile The unsub is a white male in his mid-to late-30s, and judging from the geographical profile, he also lives in the community. The tight security indicates that he is bold. He is organized, as he brought the weapon with him and took all of his supplies with him when he left. This indicates that he likely lives with a spouse or in a committed relationship. Physically, he would appear as non-threatening. He craves power and control and therefore most likely has a job or other activity that gives him that. It was later noted that law enforcement or some similar job would appeal to the unsub. Since he is so organized, he doesn't attack random houses. The fact that he is able to access the victims' homes through the garage doors (garage openers in the community only had a total of five different codes) suggests that he has enough technical skills to modify a garage opener and alter its code. Known Victims *Unspecified dates: A few unspecified assault charges *2010: **September: Marjorie West **October: Jill Long **November 23: Aubrey Jacobs **November 24: ***Maureen Watson ***The Jacobs home standoff: ****Ashley Seaver ****Aaron Hotchner Notes *According to his arrest record, Jacobs' Social Security number is 965-27-0509. *Jacobs shares similarities to Joe Belser ("The Slave of Duty") - Both were serial killers who killed four victims (mainly Caucasian women, though Besler also killed a man), had a modified a garage door opener to obtain entrance and carry out their assaults, and both have at least one surviving victim. Appearances *Season Six **"What Happens at Home"﻿ Category:Serial Killers Category:Criminals Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Deceased Criminals Category:Season Six Criminals Category:Suicides by Cop Category:Uxoricidal Killers Category:Hostage Takers